My Sweet Sweetheart, (Yourname)!
by Devina Martina Putri
Summary: Aku (Firstname) (Lastname), seorang gadis pendiam. Aku tidak pernah tertarik pada yang namanya percintaan, aku cuma anak biasa, dengan kemampuan yang biasa-biasa pula. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa aku akan menarik perhatian para pangeran-pangeran sekolah.


**My Sweet Sweeheart, (Yourname)!**

 **Konnichiwa, reader-tachi!**

 **Ini cerita pertama author di FFN, sebelumnya author cuma pernah publish di Wattpad. Jadi ... maklumi kalau ada kesalahan, soalnya author juga pertama kali pake FFN.**

 **Daripada banyak 'bcd' mari kita mulai ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is make by Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and not mine! I just make this for fun!**

 **Warning: Contain yaoi/yuri hints, full of OOCness, and typo!**

 **(I hope you're okay with that, LOL.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan di lorong SMA Teiko, rambut (h/c) miliknya ditiup angin perlahan karena angin yang masuk lewat jendela-jendela. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, karena ia kebingungan. 'Kenapa sekolah ini luas sekali?' batinnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat tinggi bersurai merah maroon. "Permisi ... ruang kelas 1-1 dimana-" dia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki itu menghiraukannya.

"Ah, aku tidak di _notice_ ..." gumam gadis itu.

Akhirnya, ia melihat seseorang disana, berdiri dengan tenang sambil menyesap minumannya, gadis itu menghampiri lelaki itu. "Anu ..."

Lelaki itu tampak terkejut, " _H-hai'_?" ucap lelaki itu perlahan, "Dimana kelas 1-1? Aku tersesat ..." ucap gadis itu, wajahnya tampak datar, ia menggenggam tas miliknya. "Oh? Kelas 1-1? Tunggu saja disini sebentar, aku akan mengantarmu, karena kita sekelas." ucap Kuroko, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menatap Kuroko, "(Firstname) (Lastname), _yoroshiku_ , _anata no namae wa_?" Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku, (Lastname)-san."

"Kau murid baru disini?" (Name) mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah Kuroko-san." ucap (Name) singkat. Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, panggil aku Kuroko saja. Omong-omong, bahasa yang kau gunakan sopan sekali ya."

"Maaf, jika anda merasa tidak nyaman ..."

"Tidak, aku menyukainya."

(Name) memandang Kuroko, "Begitukah? Syukurlah ... Omong-omong, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya (Name), Kuroko mengangguk, "Ya, aku menunggu Kagami-kun."

"Kagami ... kun?"

"Yo Kuroko, maaf aku lama!"

(Name) berbalik, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan surai merah maroon, ya, lelaki yang sempat ia temui tadi. "Kau lama sekali Kagami-kun ..." gumam Kuroko, "Gomen, oh iya, aku melihatmu bicara sendiri tadi, kau overdosis _milkshake_ ya?" tanya Kagami dengan ngaconya. Kuroko menendang kaki lelaki itu _pelan_ -Dia tidak menjitak karena nggak nyampe- *di sleding*

"Ittai, Kuroko! Kenapa sih!?" Ucap Kagami, "Ucapanmu tidak baik sekali, Kagami-kun. Apa kau benar-benar tidak melihat (Lastname)-san disini?" tanya Kuroko, Kagami hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hah? (Lastname)? Siapa?"

"Ano ..."

Kagami melihat kearah (Name), lalu ia terlonjak, "Se-sejak kapan kau disana!?" teriak Kagami, "Sejak tadi." jawab (Name) singkat, Kagami berkedip beberapa kali, menyadarkan dirinya. " ... Kau (Lastname)?"

(Name) mengangguk, "Um. Yoroshiku Kagami-kun."

"Kau siapanya Kuroko, kalian sangat mirip! SATU KUROKO SUDAH CUKUP MEMBUATKU HAMPIR MATI, SEKARANG DUA!?" teriak Kagami, lagi, Kuroko menendang kaki Kagami. "Tidak sopan, Kagami-kun."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Kuroko ... -kun. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu." ucap (Name) singkat, "Tolong antar aku Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Huh? Kau sekelas dengan kami?" tanya Kagami, (Name) mengangguk. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang 1-1, dimana ruang kelas mereka. Ternyata sudah ada guru, Kuroko dan Kagami memasuki ruang kelas duluan, barulah (Name) masuk. " _Ara_ , murid barunya sudah datang. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, ya." ucap guru itu dengan lembut, (Name) mengangguk, ia menulis namanya disitu. "Perkenalkan, namaku (Firstname) (Lastname), _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

Kelaspun menjadi ramai, murid laki-laki tersenyum karena melihat kemanisan wajah dan kemungilan tubuhmu -Iya, ceritanya kamu pendek, hehehe- sementara yang perempuan ada yang biasa saja, tertarik, atau menatap tidak suka."Ada yang mau bertanya pada (Lastname)?" tanya guru itu, salah seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya, "Kenapa kau pindah sekolah?"

"Karena urusan keluarga."

Ada siswa yang mengangkat tangannya, "Pelajaran yang kau sukai?"

"Bahasa Inggris, IPS, dan TIK"

Lagi, ada siswa yang mengangkat tangannya, "Kau punya pacar tidak, hehe ..."

"Aku-"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggebrak mejanya, semua orang menatap menuju asal suara, "K-Kuroko ...?" ucap Kagami, matanya membelalak, ya, pelaku penggebrakan meja tersebut adalah Kuroko. "Ah ..." gumam Kuroko perlahan, ia terdiam, menunduk, menatap mejanya. "Maaf ..." ucapnya lirih, ia kembali duduk, "Oi, Kuroko, kenapa kau-"

"Aku tidak punya." ucap (Name) singkat, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang padanya lagi. "A-ah, souka ... (Lastname) silakan duduk di belakang Kuroko." ucap guru itu, (Name) mengangguk.

(Name) menuju bangkunya, saat ia duduk, Kuroko menghadapnya. "Terima kasih ..." ucap Kuroko, (Name) tersenyum tipis, "Nandemonai, Kuroko-kun." Wajah Kuroko tampak sedikit memerah, walau begitu, ia sangat baik dalam menyembunyikan emosi. "U-um ..."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, (Name) hanya diam di bangkunya. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko dan Kagami menghampirinya, "(Lastname)-san, maukah kau makan siang bersama kami?" tanya Kuroko, (Name) terdiam sesaat, "Ya ... aku mau." Jawab (Name). Ia mengambil kotak bekalnya yang berwarna biru muda. "Kita akan makan di mana?"

"Di atap."

(Name) mengerjap, "Atap?" ucapnya, Kagami menautkan alisnya, "Kau belum pernah keatap?" tanya Kagami, (Name) menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Sudahlah, ayo ke atap." ajak Kagami, Kuroko dan (Name) mengikuti dari belakang.

Skip~

Mereka sampai di atap, dan disana cukup ramai, ada sekitar ... enam orang? Dengan rambut yang berwarna-warni seperti pelangi. "Kurokocchi!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan surai kuning. Kuroko hanya melambai, "Oh, siapa itu, Tetsuya?" tanya lelaki dengan surai merah, Kuroko menatap (Name). (Name) mengangguk, "Namaku (Firstname) (Lastname), yoroshiku onegaishimasu." ucap (Name) singkat, semuanya mengangguk. "Apa aku sedang berada di surga-ssu?" gumam Kise.

"Apa maksudmu-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima kebingungan, "Bukannya aku peduli."

"Ha-habisnya ... aku seperti melihat dua Kurokocchi! Lihat (Lastname)-san, bukannya dia sangat manis seperti Kurokocchi!?" teriak Kise semangat, (Name) hanya diam dengan menatap Kise datar.

"Jangan dekati dia, Kise-kun. Kelihatannya dia merasa tidak nyaman." ucap Kuroko. (Name) menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Kuroko-kun." ucap (Name).

 **TBC gaes, hehe**

 **WTF, ini udah panjang banget, gak kerasa, hahah! (Banyak gak sih, hmm ...)**

 **Maklumi kalau jelek, ini cerita romance pertama yang author bikin, oke ... dan author nggak punya banyak pengalaman dalam percintaan #jujur**

 **Yaa ... author nggak akan sering update, tapi nggak jarang juga. Sedang lah, pokoknya tunggu aja :3**

 **Dan ya, ceritanya ini kamu mirip sama Kuroko. Pendiem, wajah datar, cuek, tapi manisnya mah keterlaluan, bikin diabetes stadium akhir! Dan ya, kalian tau yang paling lemah sama yang manis-manis siapa, si Kise, wkwk. Semoga suka ya sama cerita ini!**

 _ **Tot ziens**_ **!**


End file.
